Unusual Fights
by HieiYYH
Summary: Strange things happen to our favorite heros, so they decide to go to spirit world and figure out what's going on, only to have some unusual fight sequences break out.
1. Chapter 1

"Alright," Yusuke said, "does anyone else feel weird all of a sudden? What the hell just happened?" He looked down at himself as he stood in the city park and saw white fur and dog paws.

"We've turned into animals," Kurama said as he examined himself. His fir was red, black, and white, and since he had been a fox before he knew right away he was now a red-fox.

Yusuke asked, "Aren't you actually a white fox?"

"Now is not the time to joke around," Hiei said coldly as he saw his black cat body.

"At least you're cool animals!" Kuwabara shouted, "Look at me! I'm a mouse!"

"You certainly are," Hiei replied as he jumped forward and grabbed Kuwabara with his mouth.

Kurama jumped on top of Hiei, places his paws against his neck and said, "Hiei no! Don't eat him no matter how good he looks!"

Hiei spit him out and said, "I wasn't actually going to eat him, get off of me." He stood back up.

"Can we ask ourselves something?" Yusuke asked, "What the hell just happened and how the hell to get back to normal?" He looked at his paws again.

Some voices came from the other side of the city park they were in, "Look at the kitty and puppy over there! Is that a fox?" They looked over and saw some children had noticed them.

"Someone think of something!" Kuwabara shouted as they started running over to them.

"Ascend, now," Kurama said as he climbed up the tree they were standing under with ease. Hiei grabbed Kuwabara in his mouth again and followed him up the tree to an opposite branch.

Yusuke said, "Guys, I can't climb trees! Aarf! Did I just bark?"

"Get me out of your mouth, Hiei!" Kuwabara shouted. He threw him onto the branch beside him.

"Yusuke!" Kurama said, "Stop barking at us! Run away!"

"Puppy!" a little girl shouted at him.

"Get away!" Yusuke shouted as he ran away from them.

Hiei said, "Hn, now we're separated and we don't know what happened to cause this mess. What should we do?" He looked at Kurama.

He answered, "Genkai might have some ideas, and even if she doesn't we'll be away from humans eyes wondering what a cat and fox are doing together. We'll have to meet up with Yusuke later."

* * *

"Master Genkai?" Kurama asked as he looked around her compound.

"Hiei would you hurry up?" Kuwabara asked, "Kurama's already at the top."

Hiei made it time to spit him out as he said, "You try running up stairs on four legs and carrying a dead weight!"

"Now you know how I feel whenever you pass out!" he replied. Hiei stepped on him and squished his paw.

"Hiei, stop," Kurama said as he pushed Hiei's arm off of him.

"What's going on out here?" Genkai's voice said in a distance.

"Genkai?" Kurama asked as he looked around.

She landed in front of them, revealing she was an owl. "So I see you've all changed into animals too," she said as she examined all of them.

Kuwabara asked, "Where's Yukina?"

"Kazuma?" Yukina asked as she ran over to them as a white cat, "You're a mouse now? What's going on?"

Genkai asked, "Does anyone else hear panting?"

"I finally made it!" Yusuke said as he barely made it to the top step, "Hey there grandma. Whew!" He laid down beside all of them.

Kuwabara asked, "What took you so long?"

"I tried to get on the train," he explained slowly as he stood back up, "but they wouldn't let me on because I'M A DOG NOW so I had to run all the way here. Boy that was a nightmare and don't even-squirrel!" He started bolting for the treeline as a squirrel ran up a tree trunk. Yusuke stopped at the trunk and started barking furiously.

Hiei said, "I have a feeling that's what took him so long."

"Ignore him," Genkai said, "come inside." She spread her wings and went airborne toward her temple.

* * *

Once everyone was inside, including Yusuke, Kurama asked, "Do you know why we suddenly turned into animals?"

"There's a delicate balancing act in spirit world," Genkai explained, "that's the only thing I think that can do this. If the three pillars that are balancing on each other are messed with everyone who has spirit awareness will feel it."

Yusuke said, "That's the only thing you can think of? And what if it's not that?"

"Incoming!" Botan shouted as she crashed through the ceiling in the middle of the floor.

Kuwabara asked, "Botan what are you?"

"I'm a ferret," she replied as her nose twitched, "and flying on an ore with four paws is much harder than with a human body." She looked around and examined everyone. "Great, it's spread to human world too."

Yusuke started scratching behind his ear and said, "Just get to the point Botan, how did this happen?"

"There are three pillars in spirit world that balace all three worlds together," she explained, "someone must have done something to them and Koenma is too busy to see what the problem is himself."

Yusuke asked, "You mean he's going to ask us to do this? We're animals Botan!"

"He is too!" she shouted.

"Hn," Hiei said, "so the child is now an animal. What did he turn into?"

Botan replied, "Come to spirit world and find out." She walked back over to her ore and tried flying again, only to flip through the air outside and launch into the sky at high speeds.

Yusuke said, "Now this is something I have to see."


	2. Chapter 2

"Koenma?" Yusuke asked as he walked into Koenma's office, not seeing him anywhere, "Botan said you were in here."

"Up here!" he said, "Can you get onto my desk?"

"I don't know if I can jump that high," Yusuke said when Kurama leaped onto the desk with ease and Hiei followed with Kuwabara in his mouth. "Oh come on!"

Kurama asked, "You turned into a dwarf hamster?"

"A little help here!" Yusuke asked, then barked a few times.

Hiei said, "Jump!"

He did, and his front paws made it. He clamered to the point where his shoulders and head were on the desk. Kurama leaned over and did his best to pull him up the rest of the way. "I'm up!" Yusuke shouted as he collapsed, "Thanks Kurama."

"Great," Koenma said, "now I have claw marks all over my desk."

Yusuke asked, "So what about these pillar things? What the hell happened?"

"Someone is distrupting the delicate balance between worlds," Koenma explained, "if it goes any further then all humans will turn into demons and all demons will turn into humans."

"No!" Hiei said in horror.

Kuwabara shouted, "I don't want to be a demon!"

"It'll be fine," Kurama said, "we only need to find these pillars and put them back into balance. Where are they?"

Koenma started scurrying around his desk before he stopped on a paper and said, "Here, they're past the river styks, past the valley of fire, and in the desert of loneliness."

* * *

"Damn," Yusuke said as he examined the mountains in front of them, "that's a whole lot of ground to cover with just four little legs."

"Hey guys!" Kuwabara shouted from behind, "Wait for me! Some of our legs are shorter than others you know."

Hiei asked, "Would you at least try to keep up?"

In a flash, the energies around each of them changed. They examined themselves and realized they had transformed yet again. "Now what?" Yusuke demanded as he examined himself. He was back in human form, but he had dog ears and a tail. They all had animal ears and a tail.

"Weird," Kuwabara said as he whipped his mouse tail around and whipped Hiei in the face.

"Would you watch it!" Hiei shouted.

"You're just upset you're not bigger than me anymore!" Kuwabara replied.

Yusuke said, "Great, now we look like furries. Kurama, you don't like much different from Yoko."

Kurama examined himself and said, "Well right now my ears and tail are red, when usually they're white if I'm Yoko Kurama. This isn't really much different. The pillars must have moved again. At least in this form we'll be able to move faster."

* * *

"You mean we actually made it here already?" Yusuke asked in shock as he examined the three pillars in front of them, balancing one on top of the other on one end, "I figured getting here would be the hardest part."

"Yeah," Kuwabara said, "I thought we'd run into trouble for sure."

"About time someone showed up for this," a man in a purple suit said as he jumped down in front of them.

Yusuke said, "Dammit there's always something in the way."

"Who are you?" Kurama demanded.

"The name's Kengo," he answered, "and I see the pillars are messing with the balance of worlds already. Look at you, what are you supposed to be, some sort of cat?"

Kuwabara said, "No he's a fox, he's the cat." He looked over at Hiei.

Kengo replied, "Not for long." He jumped up and moved the pillar.

"No!" Yusuke shouted.

The pillars shifted further. The energies changed and they all looked down at themselves. All animal attributes had disappeared. Kuwabara said, "We went back to normal."

Kurama explained, "No, we didn't, look." He pointed to Hiei.

"What?!" Hiei shouted. His hair no longer defied gravity, his eyes were now dark brown and his jagan was gone.

Kengo confessed, "I will admit I expected Koenma to make his ogers come here so I wasn't prepared for human children. Three out of the four of you are human children, the other a demon child. As if any of you could do anything to harm me."

Kuwabara summoned his spirit sword and shouted, "Watch it! Just because we're human doesn't mean we're weak!" He made it get longer and tried to swing at him, only for some of the pillars to move slightly.

"Careful Kuwabara," Kurama warned, "if we destroy the pillar all worlds will go into chaos."

"That's probably exactly what this Kengo creep wants," Yusuke said. Just like that, Kengo started moving around them in the air at lightning speed. "Kuwabara where is this guy?"

"I can't tell!" he replied, "he's disguising his energy!"

"Hiei?" Yusuke asked.

"I can't see anything!" he shouted, "I have pathetic human vision now!"

"Above!" Kurama shouted as he jumped out of the way.

Yusuke shouted, "Thanks for the-what the-?" just as he tried to punch Kengo and he disappeared again.

He demanded from a distance, "How did you sense me? Your fox sense are gone now."

"I felt the air shift toward me," he answered, "you're obviously not skilled at fighting, which is why you tried to weaked us by moving these pillars."


	3. Chapter 3

"What an rude little foxy," Kengo said, "You're right though, turning all of you into humans is far too easy, and all four of you ganging up on me to attack at once is too. I'll change the odds then." He started moving the pillars again.

Kurama pulled out a rose and created a whip, trying to stop the pillars from moving any further. "Yusuke!" he shouted.

"He's changing it again!" Kuwabara shouted.

"Stop him!" Yusuke said, "Spirit gun!"

The pillars moved in time for them not to be hit, with Kengo riding them. "You idiot!" he said as the energy changed, "One wrong move and you'll destroy all of the worlds! Your foxy friend already warned you of that." He took Kurama's rose whip off one of the rocks.

"He has a good point, detective," Hiei said condescendingly.

"Hey you're a demon again," Yusuke replied.

In a flash, nets of energy suddenly trapped Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei in singular nets. "Where did these come from?" Kuwabara asked.

"The only kind of demon that can create these kinds of nets are-" Kurama started.

"That's right," Kengo replied, "I'm a copy demon. We can shape demensions and copy any form we need to fit in or destroy others. It fits perfectly with what I'm trying to do here."

Yusuke demanded, "What did you put them in? Some kind of cage?"

Hiei said, "This isn't just a cage, it traps our energy within our bodies and forces us to stand still. You have to fight him alone." He tried to move but the net wouldn't let him.

"Be careful, Yusuke," Kurama warned, "Copy demons don't just copy abilities, they shape shift as well."

"Oh really?" Yusuke asked as he approached, "So what are you going to shape yourself into? A rock? That would be easy to beat."

Kengo replied, "Funny. How about one of your friends?"

"Go ahead!" he replied, "I can kick all of their asses."

"Urameshi, you punk!" Kuwabara shouted.

Kengo turned into Kurama and glared at Yusuke. Yusuke gasped and said, "Not him! Not him! Dammit! Change into Hiei!" he shouted as he ran away from Kengo, "Or Kuwabara! Yeah, choose Kuwabara!"

Kengo created a rose whip with his energy and wrapped it around Yusuke's neck, choking him, "I don't think so."

Kuwabara shouted, "Stop acting like a coward and fight like a real man, Urameshi!"

He choked, "You try fighting Kurama." Kengo started pulled the whip back toward him, forcing Yusuke backwards.

"You know," Kengo said, "he's right, fighting you is rather boring. This is only a copy-cat whip, so it isn't as effective and it's still no fun. Time to try with someone else." He threw a net onto Yusuke and released him from his grip, then freed Kuwabara.

"Me?" he asked, "I'm not scared of you!"

"Fine," Kengo said, "I'll just try someone else." In an instant he transformed into Hiei.

"Still not afriad of you!" Kuwabara said nervously.

Kengo replied, "That's not what you said what you were walking over here."

"I was a mouse and he was literally a cat!" Kuwabara replied as he conjured his sword, "That's totally different!"

"This demon also has a sword," Kengo replied as he took Hiei's sword from him easily, "so a sword fight we shall have." He started laughing and he lunged forward with superspeed and started attacking Kuwabara.

Yusuke said, "Dammit, we have to think of something. He's just messing with us!"

"I will admit," Hiei replied, "it is strangely satisfying seeing myself kick his ass."

"Not now, Hiei," Yusuke replied.

Kuwabara asked, "Now what are you doing? Going to give up?" Kengo stopped attacking.

"I noticed your little demon friend has the jagan and fire powers," he replied, "which means he has to be Hiei, the only one who's ever mastered the dragon of darkness flame." He took off the headband he wore and revealed a jagan, "Now, this dragon I'm about to create won't be as strong as his, as it is just a copy, but it will hurt when it attacks you." He conjured purple and black flames on his arm and his body instantly.

"No dragon!" Kuwabara shouted, "No dragon attacks! The way we were fighting before was cool enough, we can still sword fight!"

Yusuke shouted, "Kuwabara, get out of the way! Don't just stand there!"

Hiei said, "I always wondered what I looked like while attacking like that."

"I don't want to be eaten!" Kuwabara shouted as he started running away.

Kengo shouted, "Dragon of the darkness flame!" A dragon shot out of his arm while Kuwabara ran away from it in circles.

"Little help here you guys!" Kuwabara shouted as he ran away, "I don't want to be dragon food, even if it is a fake dragon!"

"Attack Kengo!" Yusuke shouted, "Don't just run in circles!" He tried moving but the net kept him still.


	4. Chapter 4

"Kurama, we have to do something," Yusuke said nervously as a huge black dragon chased Kuwabara around.

Kurama took a deep breath and ripped the net off of himself. "Finally," he whispered, "Yusuke, let Kuwabara keep Kengo distracted for now." He started inching forward, and then off to the side while he wasn't looking.

"Okay!" Kuwabara shouted, "You've had your fun! Ah!" The dragon snapped down on him.

"Now come here," Kengo said, "Come on." The dragon flew back over to him and landed. "Alight, who's a good boy?" The dragon whipped his tail around. "Watch it!" he shouted.

Kuwbara asked from the dragon's mouth, "So what you going to do with me now? Kill me?"

"No," Kengo replied, "killing humans is far too easy. I might mess with someone else now." He threw the sword back at Hiei and transformed back into himself.

"Rose whip!" Kurama shouted as he wrapped his whip around Kengo's body.

"What the hell?" he shouted, "You! How did you escape?"

Kurama demanded, "Release everyone now, including Kuwabara." He tightened the whip, making it cut into Kengo's skin.

"Ah!" he said, "Okay, fine. Here. Drop him. I said drop him!" The dragon dropped Kuwabara, and then went back over to Hiei's arm once the net was gone.

Yusuke said, "Well that was entertaining."

Kengo demanded, "How did you escape!? I made sure it suppressed your human energy."

"You're wrong," Kurama replied, "I'm not only human. You really are unskilled, anyone would have seen my rose whip and known I was an animal demon at first glance." He pulled the whip and killed Kengo instantly.

"Alright!" Yusuke shouted, "Go Kurama! Are the pillars back to normal?"

Hiei replied, "They've been normal since we got here."

"You know Hiei," Kuwabara complained, "You weren't any help at all on this mission!"

"Hn," he replied, "maybe not but this proves I could easily win in a fight against you."

"You know without your crazy dragon I bet I could win!" Kuwabara replied.

Yusuke asked, "Did you miss the whole part where Kengo won while fighting with Hiei's sword?" He started laughing at him.

"Shut up!" he said, "At least I actually fought him."

"Running away from an opponent isn't the same as fighting them," Hiei replied.

"You know who I'd like to see you fight?" Kuwabara asked, "Kurama! Now that would be epic. What?" He looked at Kurama's disapproving face.

He said, "I'd rather not fight any of you, to be honest." _Especially Hiei,_ he thought to himself.

Yusuke said, "Hey at least everything's back to normal now."

* * *

The End


End file.
